Future Girl
by Pearl-Halliwell
Summary: Piper & Leo have a fight, Chris is still alive and finds a young girl. He knows her, but she lost her memory. Can Chris help her find her memory and can she help Piper and Leo? Chapter 9 is up! the last one..
1. The beginning

===================================================  
Summary: Piper & Leo have a fight, Chris is still alive and finds a young girl. He knows her, but she lost her memory. Can Chris help her find her memory and can she help Piper and leo?

Authors note: I'm not so good in English.. I'm Dutch actually, but I tried to make no mistakes.. otherwise you must say it if there's something wrong.  
Oh yeah.. I don't own all of the Charmed characters, but I do own Nina Rose and the story.  
  
===================================================

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

BOOM! Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews ran down the stairs and saw Piper Halliwell, their sister, lying on the floor in the kitchen.

"whoa..",Piper said, pulling her hair backwards. "what happend?",Phoebe asked. "Well.. I wanted to blow up a demon.. but it was stronger then I thought..",said Piper en looked at the window what was broken now. "How could this happen..?" Phoebe and Paige helped her up. "Don't know..",said Paige. "Maybe you must ask Leo.." "LEO!",Piper yelled and saw little orbs. "What happend?",asked Leo Wyatt when he fully was orbed in. "Well..",said Phoebe. "Piper just did that..". "What?" "well hello to you to..",said Piper a little angringly. "Maybe her powers are really getting stronger..",said Leo. Phoebe and Paige nodded.

Piper couldn't believe that Leo just ignored her. "Okay.. if someone still likes me and doesn't ignore me.. I want to say I'm upstairs..",said Piper and walked through the door. Phoebe looked at Leo and he was looking at the ground. "what was that for..",said Phoebe. "I thought she still was angry with me..",said Leo. "Oh come on you two.. you are married!",said Paige as she was cleaning up the mess. "Yeah.. you're right..",said Leo and nodded. "Just go to her..",said Phoebe. "shoo!"

Piper was upstairs cleaning up the mess from Wyatt, her oldest son, 2 years old. She has another son named Chris, he's a baby, and she was married to Leo. They just screwed the rules and Leo wasn't an elder anymore but the Charmed ones' whitelighter again.

Leo orbed in. "Piper honey.." "No Leo.. why did you just did that..??",she asked. "I'm sorry.. but I thought -" "You are thinking to much",said Piper, interrupting Leo. She looked at him and was standing in front of him. "I love you Leo.." Her eyes was getting moist and looked down. "And I know that we are fighting a lot but..". A tear fell down from Piper's eye. She sniffed and Leo took her cheek with his hand. He wiped away her tears and looked at her. "Piper.. I love you to.. I always will..",he said and kissed her softly. She responded on the kiss and they deepened it. Then they broke their kiss of when they heard something breaking downstairs.

Paige looked at the portal before her and opened her mouth astonished. There was getting a young girl out of it. She thought that she was just as old as Chris, future Chris (still alive at my story). she had a shirt exactly the same as Phoebe frequently carries to and she weared blue pants and no shoes. She had black hair and brown eyes and her skin was white. Piper and Leo were coming hand in hand downstairs and saw the girl. The portal closed and Phoebe saw she had wounds on her cheek and a cut in her arm. The young girl fainted and fell on the ground. Paige ran to her. "Leo.. heal her..",said Paige and she saw a big wound at her stomach. Leo walked over to her and healed the young girl.

==================================================  
Well this was the first Chapter.. the second will be comming soon..


	2. Need some trust

==============================================  
Summary: Piper & Leo have a fight, Chris is still alive and finds a young girl. He knows her, but she lost her memory. Can Chris help her find her memory and can she help Piper and leo?

Authors note: I'm not so good in English.. I'm Dutch actually, but I tried to make no mistakes.. otherwise you must say it if there's something wrong.  
Oh yeah.. I don't own all of the Charmed characters, but I do own Nina Rose and the story.  
===============================================

Later.

The girl was lying on the couch and woke up. She looked around and saw she was at the Halliwell manor. She didn't reconized this place. But somehow she knew where she was. She didn't even knew anymore who she was. She only knew that she was attacked by monsters. She didn't knew the name of it.

Piper,Paige,Phoebe and Leo were in the kitchen. "I wanna know who she is..",said Phoebe. "And why she is wearing my shirt.. thank god I have it here to.." Chris orbed in. "Hey.. what's wrong?",said Chris. "Girl.. couch in the livingroom",said Piper. "She came the same way that you did.." Chris walked to the livingroom and saw the young girl. "Nina..",said Chris at Paige who followed him. "You know her?",asked Paige. Chris nodded. "She's my best friend.. she's very close with me.." Chris walked to the girl. "Nina..",he said. "Oh that is no use Chris..",said Paige. "She can't speak,write and she don't know her name.. it's just like that someone aresed her brain or something.." Nina slid to the end of the couch and looked at Chris frightend. "Maybe you must win her confidence..",said Phoebe, who was standing after Paige. "I can sense she's scared" Chris nodded. "Maybe she can later remember everything and can speak again..",said Chris. "I think I will do that.." Paige and Phoebe nodded. "You know.. the last time I saw her was when Bianca and I were going to the manor museum.. we kissed eachother..",said Chris looking at Nina and then at Paige and Phoebe. "Whoa Chris.. you really had many girlfriends..",said Piper, who was coming with Leo out of the kitchen and caught the last words. "Well.. I really wasn't with her..but I really like her much.." Chris stood up and looked at Nina. Then he looked at his mom and dad. "She has the abillity to see in the future,past and what's happening now.." "That's a great power..",said Leo. "I think I will check with the Elders.." Piper nodded and took her hand away from his. Leo looked at Piper and kissed her. Then he orbed away. Nina giggled. Chris looked at Nina and smiled. "Maybe she tell us later why she's here..",said Chris. "Okay sweety.. but I think you must stay with her and get her trust.. then she could help you further..",said Piper. "We going to check on the book for the demon I just vanguished.. almost.." "almost?"said Phoebe and Paige almost at the same time. She looked at her sisters and walked upstairs and they followed.

Chris was sitting next to Nina. "Hi.. I'm Chris Halliwell..",he said and smiled. Nina smiled back and blushed.

Leo orbed at the attic. Piper looked up from the book and smiled at Leo. Leo smiled back at Piper and looked at Paige and Phoebe. "Well?",said Phoebe. "Well.. she's really from the future and that's why she had so much power I think.. Chris really have to get her mind back.. because she maybe can be in danger..",said Leo. Piper looked at Leo. "But Chris can protect her.. and we can",said Piper. "Yeah.. but if she's alone..",said Paige. "for a minute maybe.." Piper nodded and saw Wyatt orbing in. Leo smiled at Wyatt and picked him up. "Hey big boy..",he said. Piper smiled and walked to them. Suddenly she heard baby Chris crying and walked downstairs at the room of him.

"Hey Chris.. what's wrong..?",she asked. Leo came in with Wyatt. He putt Wyatt down and saw Piper changing baby Chris from daiper. "Is that better?",she asked and she saw baby Chris looking at her. She smiled and put his blanket on again. Then she turned and saw Leo standing there. Before she knew it he was kissing her again. She smiled when he stopped and looked at him. "I think I'm going to cook..",she said all of a sudden and smiled. "Yeah sure..",said leo and smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm starved..".If they get down with Wyatt, they saw Chris and Nina giving a little hug. They walked further to the kitchen to not disturb them.

"You are doing fine.. I will protect you if something is wrong okay?",said Chris and he saw Nina slid a little back to the end of the couch and she nodded.He smiled and stands up. "I will be right back.. I think you will be a little bit hungry..". Chris walked into the kitchen and saw his mom and dad kissing. "Oh please.. I don't have to see that..",he said and walked to the frigidaire. Piper smiled at Leo and saw Chris getting a chocolatbar out of the frigidaire. "Hey hey mister! we are getting diner about an hour!",she said. "No,no,no it's not for me.. it's for Nina..",he said and closed the frigidaire. Then they heard a big bang in the livingroom. "Nina..",he said and ran to the livingroom with Piper and Leo behind him. Nina was scared and looked at the demon who Piper almost vanguished that day earlier. Chris ran to the couch and stood before Nina and with telekineses he get the demon away from her. Piper and Phoebe came downstairs. "I have the spell!",yelled Phoebe and Piper ran up to them and they said the spell. When the demon exploded, Chris sat down and embraced Nina who was crying. "Hush.. it's ok.. he's dead..",said Chris and then he knew that he won the trust of Nina.

==========================================  
Yay! chapter 2! please review!


	3. The tattoo

===================================================  
**Summary:** Piper & Leo have a fight, Chris is still alive and finds a young girl. He knows her, but she lost her memory. Can Chris help her find her memory and can she help Piper and leo?

**Authors note:** Thanks for reviewing and help with mistakes a little  
Like I said I'm not so good in English.. well some words  
I didn't know that my story was good.. I didn't think so.. well.. here is the next chaper!  
Oh yeah.. I don't own all of the Charmed characters, but I do own Nina Rose and the story.

===================================================

**Chapter 3: The tattoo**

Later.

Piper had the diner ready and everybody was sitting on the table. "I hope you like it..",said Piper to Nina and gave her food. Nina looked at it and get her fork and knife. She didn't know how to use it and looked at Chris. Chris stood up and helped her. Phoebe looked at them and than turned at Leo and Piper. "Like I said.. if we leave her alone for just 2 seconds or something, then a demon will attack",said Phoebe. "Thank god that Chris cares about her a lot..",said Paige. Phoebe nodded. Piper looked at them. "But she can't stay here and sleep on the couch.. she have to go with Chris to his place or something..",Piper said. Paige looked at them and saw Chris giving Nina a little bit of vegetable, that she seemed to like. Chris smiled and helped her again, untill she could it on her own. Chris was sitting down again. "Wow Chris.. you really have to learn her everything..",she said. Chris nodded. "I don't mind..".

After diner Nina had to go to the couch so that Chris and the rest could talk in privat. "So.. I have to take Nina with me..",Chris said. Paige nodded. "Yeah.. she can't stay here and now you have won her trust you have to get her with you..",said Piper. "So.. you don't mind?",asked Leo. "No.. sure I will get her with me",said Chris and nodded.He looked at Nina and he saw her putting his watch on the ground and it was broken. He walked to Nina. "Nina.. you have to go with me.. we are going to another place.. okay?",asked Chris. Nina nodded and smiled. He let Nina stand up and reached his hand to her. "Take my hand..",said Chris, but Nina just put her arms around his waist and let her head rest on his chest. He smiled. "Now.. don't be scared.. we are going to orb okay?" Nina nodded and smiled at the Charmed ones. "Bye..",said Paige and they orbed away.

Chris' place. "Well this is it..",said Chris if they orbed in. Nina looked around and still was holding Chris. Chris liked it and didn't complained. Nina let him loose and walked to the couch. "Oh yeah..",said Chris. "Well.. you can sleep here.. and i will sleep on the ground". Nina shook her head and point at Chris that he had to sleep with her on the couch, she didn't want to let him sleep on the ground. "Really? I can sleep with you?" Nina nodded. "Okay.. but I don't mind to sleep on the ground..". Nina shook her head again. She looked then at her feet and saw blisters under her feet. "Wow.. you don't have shoes at all?",said Chris. Nina shook her head. "Tomorrow we will go back at the manor.. then I wil ask for some clothes and shoes..". Nina smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Chris blushed a little and looked at Nina. Nina crawled to Chris as he was sitting down on the couch. She put her head down on his chest and fell asleep. Chris looked at her when she slept and smiled. ( She's beautiful as she sleeps.) he thought. Then he saw that at her back she had a tattoo. He did her shirt a little bit higher and what he saw was a little bit scary. She isn't a charmed one but she had a tattoo of the charmed symbol..

The next morning Nina awake first and saw Chris sleeping. He had put a hand on her leg and his arm after her. She smiled and she was carefully get off of him. Then she walked to the door and opened it softly. She walked downstairs and saw she was at a club. At a board was in neonlight the name P3. She recognized it imidiatly, she was coming here frequently, in the future. Then she turned around and she saw a demon coming and looked at him with open mouth. She tried to yell to Chris, but she can't speak. Then when he came closer she was really scared.

Chris woke up a little bit and yawned. "CHRIS!",he heard from downstairs. That was Nina! He ran downstairs and saw a demon scratch her. Then there came a bright light and Chris needed to close his eyes. When he opened it, he saw that the demon disappeared and Nina was still alive. "What happend..?",asked Chris and he saw Nina looking at her hand. "Look..",she said. She let her hand see at Chris and he saw that her hand was burned. The symbol of the charmed ones was burned in her hand.Then it disappeared and Nina fainted.

When she woke up she saw Chris smiling at her. "Hi..",he said. "Hey..",she said back. "You can speak..",he said and smiled. Nina nodded. "Yeah.. cool huh?",she said and giggled. "what happend?" She sat down and looked at Chris. "Don't know.. but I think that the Charmed symbol saved you..",he said and pointed at her back. "Oh that.. didn't know that that was it..",she said and looked at Chris. He came closer with his face and smiled. Then Nina came a little bit closer and Chris gave her a soft kiss. She responded to that and then she saw orbs. They brake apart and saw Leo coming. "Hey",said Leo. "Hey dad..",said Chris and smiled. "Hey leo..",said Nina. "You.. you can speak?",said Leo. Nina nodded. Chris saw a cut on Leo's cheek. "what happend?",asked Chris at Leo and pointed at his cheek. "Oh that.. me and your mother are having a fight.." "again..",said Chris interrupting him. Nina shook her head. "How could that happen?",she asked. "Well.. we had an argument about you and Chris..",said Leo back. "Great.. just great..",said Chris and sighed. Nina looked at Leo and walked to the closet. She got there iodine and plasters and walked to Leo. Chris gave her a piece of toiletpaper and Nina helped Leo with the wound. "This will get hurt a little",she said and add the iodine at the toiletpaper. She dapped the toiletpaper at the wound and she saw Leo's jaw coming together. When she was ready, she add a plaster on the wound and smiled at him. "Thanks..",he said. "Any time..",said Nina and cleaned the mess up. "She really cares about everybody..",said Chris. "She's a nurse.. I think that part is back.." "And she can speak again..",said Leo and smiled at Nina. "Oh yeah.. there's a demon at the house and the girls need you Chris""And you didn't say that earlier?" "Sorry..",said Leo and orbed out. "Nina.. we have to go to the manor, demon attack..",he said. "I don't know if I take you with me or letting you stay here..". "I can go with you Chris..",said Nina and closed the closet. "But if a demon attacks you..",said Chris. "Don't worry sweety.. I can care of myself..",Nina said. "Sorry.. that I called you sweety..". "Don't mension it..",said Chris smiling. He orbed them to the manor and saw Piper,Paige and Phoebe fighting. Wyatt had it's shield up by baby Chris. Nina saw that Leo was shot by a darklighter and ran to him. Chris helped the girls. "Leo.. are you okay?",said Nina. He shook his head and Nina took the arrow out of him. She tore a piece of her shirt and tied it to the wound. Chris was looking at Nina and then he looked at the demon. The Demon blew them away and Nina was the only one left standing. She looked at the demon. "Oh no.. you are not touching Leo",she said. Suddenly she made a shield that looked like the symbol of the charmed ones. The demon exploded when he touched it. There was a lot of smoke and Chris stood up and helped his mother. Phoebe and Paige stood up and looked at the spot were Nina and Leo were. "Oh no..",said Piper. "They are gone.."

=======================================  
please review again! thanks again for those who done that allready!  
If there are any mistakes please say it..


	4. Help!

* * *

Summary: Piper & Leo have a fight, Chris is still alive and finds a young girl. He knows her, but she lost her memory. Can Chris help her find her memory and can she help Piper and leo?

Authors note: I'm not so good in English.. I'm Dutch actually, but I tried to make no mistakes.. otherwise you must say it if there's something wrong.  
Oh yeah.. I don't own all of the Charmed characters, but I do own Nina Rose and the story.

* * *

Nina woke up in a room, a room with fire and weird things. She knew this place, but didn't know the name of it. She saw Leo and crawled to him. "Leo..?",said Nina. "wake up..". She shook Leo and saw him finally waking up. "Where are we Leo?",asked Nina. 

"In the underworld..",he said. "You're weak..",she said and Leo nodded. She helped him up and put him against a wall. "Are you ok?",he asked. Nina shook her head. "I had before we disappeared a real picture in my head that we would be here..". "You can see in the future now..",he said. He thought about a second. "Maybe if you concentrate.. you can contact Chris..". "No I can't.." Nina said a little bit scared. He took her hands in his. "Yes you can.. just try.. Chris said you can see in the future,past and what's happening now.. maybe you can.. just concentrate". Nina nodded and closed her eyes. Then she saw Chris and Paige,Phoebe and Piper with the Book Of Shadows. Chris was looking sad. "what do you see?",said Leo. "I see Chris and the Charmed ones by the Book.. but I don't know if I see them now.." "trust your instinct.." "I think it's now..". "Okay that's good..",said Leo. "Try to make contact with Chris". Nina was trying really hard.. but it didn't work. "I can't..",said Nina sad. "Yes you can..",said Leo and Nina concentrate harder. Then she got it. "Chris..",Nina said. She saw Chris standing up and looking around. "Nina?",he said. "where are you?" "You can't see me.. I'm inside your mind..talking..",Nina said and she brought it over to Leo, so he saw Piper,Paige and Phoebe. "We are in the underworld..". "I see the demon Nina.. hurry..",said Leo. Nina looked a second at the demon and knew all of a sudden it's name and said it to Chris. "Hurry Chris..",she said. Then she opened her eyes and saw Leo bleeding. "Oh no..",she said. She took Leo's hand and looked at him. "Leo.. what did you do..?",she asked. "rescue you..",he said, weak smiling. Before she knew it, the charmed ones came and said the spell to vanquish the demon. She saw Chris coming to her and she hugged him. "Chris.. i've missed you so..",she said. Chris hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Piper ran to Leo and was crying. "No Leo.. don't die..". Nina thought about something and she could remember that Paige and Chris are half whitelighters. "Chris..",said Nina "you and Paige must get the hand of Leo.. then he can rescue himself.. because you are half whitelighters..". "I don't know if.." "Just try..",said Nina, interrupting him. He nodded and said it to Paige. Nina was sitting next to Leo. "Piper.. go to Phoebe and I promise he will be better..",said Nina and looked at Piper. Piper shook her head. "please Piper..". Piper sighed and stood up, she walked to Phoebe and Paige and Chris walked over to Leo and Nina. They did their hand above the wound, but nothing happend. "Wait... ",said Paige and took the hand of Leo. That worked and Leo felt better then before. Nina smiled and Leo stood up and walked to Piper, who was hugging him. She looked at Chris. "I know more then you think.. but of myself I don't know much..". She walked away and Chris followed her. "Nina.. I can help you..",said Chris. "I know..",she said. "You know.. it's strange.. I can help everybody.. but I can't help myself..". She looked at Chris and let fall down a tear. Chris wiped it away and hugged her. He saw that everybody orbed away, so he took Nina with him at his place.

When they were back at home, Nina was sitting on the couch and cried. Chris embraced her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Hush Nina.. It's okay..", said Chris and Nina didn't cry that much anymore. "Chris.. do yo really want to help me..",she asked and looked at Chris and they were getting very close. "Even if I must kiss you..",said Chris and he gave Nina a soft kiss. Nina closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss was beginning to get passionate and they kissed eachother a long time. Then Chris broke their kiss off and smiled. Nina smiled back and gave him a soft kiss. Then she took her legs on the couch and brought her head to his chest and fell asleep. Chris smiled and looked at her.

* * *

I updated again! thanks for reviewing! please review again.. so then I know that you are reading it to!


	5. Nina to the rescue

Summary: Piper & Leo have a fight, Chris is still alive and finds a young girl. He knows her, but she lost her memory. Can Chris help her find her memory and can she help Piper and leo?  
  
Authors note: Thanks to ilovedrew88 because that was the only one who reviewed!  
Oh yeah.. I don't own all of the Charmed characters, but I do own Nina Rose and the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nina to the rescue**  
  
Next day. "No Leo.. if I don't want to.. then I DON'T!",Piper screamed in her bedroom to Leo and Paige and Phoebe were awake when it started. Paige sighed. "Does it ever stop..",said Paige when she came downstairs and saw Phoebe eating breakfast. "I don't think so..",sighed Phoebe and drank her tea. Paige walked to the frigidaire and took milk out of the door. "DON'T YOU ORB AWAY MISTER!",they hear Piper scream. Leo orbed down. "Hey",he said at Phoebe and Paige. "Goodmorning..",said Paige. "Fight?" Leo nodded and sighed. Piper walked downstairs and looked angry at Leo. "Goodmorning sunshine..",said Phoebe. They saw orbs and they saw Nina and Chris appearing and Nina had a teddybear in her hand. "goodmorning..",said Chris. "Hey you two.. what are you doing here so early? and what's with the teddybear?",asked Phoebe. "Nina couldn't sleep by the yells of mom and dad.. she has that teddybear like it's her friend..",said Chris and Phoebe nodded and looked away. "I followed with her ten minutes.. and now I know why she had an headache..". "But how?",asked Piper. "How can she follow it?" "My powers are not very well at the moment and they start when they want..",said Nina. "Did you followed it from the beginning?",asked Leo. "Well.. first you were asleep and then you started yelling so.. yes..",said Nina back to Leo. "Wow.. than you didn't sleep at all..",said Paige. "An hour..",said Chris. Nina nodded and sighed. "Sorry..",said Piper and looked at the ground. Nina took the hand of Leo and the hand of Piper and closed her eyes. Nina showed them the beginning how they met, when they married, when they got Wyatt and when they were so happy. Piper looked sad at Leo and Leo came close to Piper and kissed eachother. Nina smiled and walked back to Chris. "Okay.. now I don't want to be miss Help a Lot..",said Nina and hugged Chris. She's shorter than Chris and she does her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist and smiled. Chris looked at Piper and Leo who were happy again. "Now you must not get angry so often..",said Paige and smiled. Piper and Leo nodded and gave eachother a kiss again. Nina looked at Chris and thought about the kiss from yesterday. (Maybe he don't want it anymore..),she thought and let him go. Chris looked at Nina and thought that she didn't want to stand that way anymore. He smiled at Nina and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and giggled. Phoebe sighed. "Okay.. I'm going to sleep right now.. because I have a meeting about 4 hours and I'm a mess now..",Phoebe said and walked downstairs. Leo was holding Piper. "Then we go upstairs to do something else..",said Leo with a smile. "Oooh.. Leo..",said Piper and giggled. He orbed upstairs and Paige was going upstairs to. "DON'T MAKE TO MANY SOUND PLEASE!" she yelled. Nina looked behind her and saw baby Chris. She walked over to him. "Wow.. Chris..",she said. "Who is that??" "That's me..",Chris said. "I'm from the future remember..". Nina nodded. "True.." She smiled at baby Chris. "You are so sweet.." Chris smiled. "Come on Nina..",he said. "We go home to..". Nina smiled and hugged Chris again as he orbed home.

When they came home, she walked downstairs and looked around. "I like P3..", said Nina. "But why? what did we do here together?" "We came everytime here because we like to dance together.. and you hated if Bianca came to us.. because she kissed me then and pushed you out of the way..",said Chris. Nina nodded. "That's why I hated that spot..",said Nina and points to the bar. Chris nodded. "Yeah..",he said. "And we kissed here". He was going to sit on the couch and let Nina sit next to him. Nina came closer to him. "Like this way?",Nina asked and kissed him softly on his lips. "No..",he said. "Like this.."He kissed her passionatly. Nina put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.

Nina woke up on the couch naked, with only a sheet around her. Chris was gone. ( Maybe he is at the manor or something..),she thought. She turned around once more and then she heard something behind her. She sat down quickly and put her hand on the sheet by her breasts. She saw Chris. "Oh it's you..",she said and smiled. "I thought that it was a demon..". "Do I look like one?",asked Chris. Nina shooked smiling her head. "Offcourse not..". She saw that he had a bag with him. He showed Nina there was clothes in it. "I was at the Charmed ones to take some clothes and for some food..",he said. "Maybe I must work for some money later..",she said. Chris shook his head. "No.. I don't want you to do that..",he said and took her hand. "Look.. about yesterday.." "I have no regrets..",she said, interrupting him again."Me neither..". She smiled. "I love you Chris.." "Love you to..". They kissed eachother.

Paige was downstairs eating her breakfast with Piper and Leo, when Phoebe ran downstairs. "Why didn't you wake me?",Phoebe asked to them all. "Sorry..",said Piper "I thought you were allready awake..". Phoebe took a sandwich that Paige made. "Hey!",she said. "Sorry.. but I really have to go..",said Phoebe and ran through the door outside. "Bye....",said Piper and sighed. Leo had baby Chris in his arms and feeds him. "Honey.. just let her go..",said Leo and Piper looked at Leo and Paige was thinking about yhat maybe she will get angry again. "Sure honey..",said Piper and stood up. "I will clean this up..". She smiled at Leo and walked to the kitchen. "Right...",said Paige and saw Phoebe coming home again. Paige looked strange at Phoebe. "Why are you here again?", asked Paige. "Forgot my keys..",she said and took her keys from the table. She walked to the door and turned around. "Have anybody see my dress.. my short one? my only short one..". Leo and Paige shook their heads. "Okay.. just asking..", said Phoebe and walked away through the door and closed it behind her.

Nina stood before the mirror in a dress. "Isn't it to short?",she asked at Chris. "No.. not at all..",he said and stood behind her with his hands on her stomach. She smiled and looked at the dress in the mirror again. "Nina Elizabeth Jessica Ann Rose..",she said all of a sudden. "What?",asked Chris. " Nina Elizabeth Jessica Ann Rose, that's my full name..",she said. Chris smiled. "You are knowing more stuff then yesterday now..",he said. Nina turned around to Chris. He smiled again. "You look beautiful..",he said. Nina smiled and kissed him. She sighed. "Never leave me Chris..",she said and hugged him. "I would never..",he said and kissed her forehead. Then she cried. "Nina..",he said. "what's wrong?" "Maybe if my memory is back.. I have to leave you..",she said. He hold her tight. "That would never happen..",he said. She looked at him. "Kiss me Chris.." And so he did. Nina closed her eyes and it looked like her powers gave in to her again. "Piper...",she said. "What? what's going to happen..",he asked. "She's going to get caught.. by a demon..", Nina said (so am I..).

* * *

And that's Chapter 5! :D


	6. The secret

Summary: Piper & Leo have a fight, Chris is still alive and finds a young girl. He knows her, but she lost her memory. Can Chris help her find her memory and can she help Piper and Leo? 

Authors Note: ilovedrew88 is the only one who reviews.. Thanks!  
And I don't own Charmed.. But I do own Nina Rose..

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The secret**

Piper was doing the dishes as Leo walked in. "Piper..",he said. "I'ts Nina...". Piper let a cup sliped out of her hand. "What's wrong?", she asked. "She had a premonition...",he said. "Not a good one I think..",she said and turned around to do the dishes again. "No.. you are getting caught by a demon",he said. "Wow that's new..",she said angrily. "Piper.. I don't want you to get caught.. I love you to much..",he said and turned her around to face him."Oh Leo..",she said as she let a tear falling down her cheek. "I'm sorry..". "For what?",Leo asked. "For what I put you in to.. that I'm most of the time angry..",she said and before she could continue, Leo gave her a kiss. She smiled as he broke off and saw Nina standing in the opening of the door and smiled. She saw her walking back to Chris.

Chris was talking to Paige who was at the book. "So.. it was a demon.. that's for sure..",said Paige. Nina turned around and looked at Wyatt, who was playing with baby Chris. She remembered her childhood again and remembered.... (Oh no..),she thought. ( I... I have.. a disease..and I can't get a treatment anymore..) She sighed and looked at Leo and Piper who were laughing together. She smiled and when she tried to turn, she was somewhere else.

She was lying on the floor behind bares in the underworld and tried to stand up. "Auch..",she heard next to her and saw Piper. "Piper.."Nina said. "Are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine..",she said and stood up. "What happened?",Nina asked. "Well.."Piper begin and walked over to Nina. "You fainted.. and then we were here..". "So you must be fainted to..",she said. Piper nodded. "I think so..".

"Damn!",said Chris as he kicked at a table. "Calm down Chris..",said Leo, who hold baby Chris. They saw Phoebe and Paige coming down. "We couldn't find a spell or potion.. so we have made strong ones just in case..",said Phoebe. "And a spell to.. you never know..",said Paige and walked with Phoebe to the kitchen. Chris sighed. "I promised her to protect her.. and I didn't do that... twice..",he said and sat down on the couch. "Nobody knew this was gonna happen.. you couldn't protect her because we were asleep to like them..",said Leo and put an arm on Chris' shoulder. "And she knew she was gonna be caught.. but she didn't say anything..",said Chris "Why?" "Maybe she didn't wanted to be protected anymore..",Leo said. Chris nodded. "But she could give me a warning..".

Piper tried to blow up the door, but it didn't work. "Hey! If we are not supossed to get out of here.. give us then some damn food! I don't want us to die!",said Piper pissed off. "Don't mension it..",said Nina who was sitting on the ground against the wall. "I'm going to die allready so..". "What?",said Piper and walked over to Nina. "I have cancer..". Nina swallowed her tears away and looked sad at Piper. "Oh honey.. we can get you some treatment..",said Piper, holding her. "It can't..",said Nina almost crying. "I'ts to late...". Then Nina couldn't help, she cried and cried. Piper was still holding her, then she heard the demon coming. Nina stopped crying and looked at the demon in fear. The demon opened the door and let a fireball coming there way. Piper froze it and then he did more. Piper let Nina go and froze every fire ball that came. "I can't hold it that long..",said Piper and then they had to kneel down because the fireballs unfroze and it hit Piper in her stomach. Then the demon did a great fireball and Nina put her hand up. "Stay away from Piper..",she said. "Or this is going to get bad for you..". Piper looked astonished at Nina and looked at the demon. The demon fired the fireball and Nina made a shield. The fireball came back at the demon and he ducked. "This is our... symbol..",Piper said. Nina nodded. She took Piper by her hand and the demon tried to break the shield again, but it didn't work and hit the demon. The demon exploded and Nina shimmered her and Piper home.

Chris looked up as he heard something and saw Nina and Piper. Piper fainted and Nina picked her up. Leo came downstairs. "Piper..",he said and ran to her and healed her. Piper woke up and saw Leo. "Leo..",she said and hugged him. Then they kissed eachother as Nina stood up.Paige and Phoebe came to them. Chris walked over to Nina. "Nina..",he said and saw a wound at her arm. "You're hurt..". Nina looked at the wound and then looked at Chris.Then she shimmered away.

It's evening and it's dark outside.

Chris was sitting on the couch with his face looking down and his hands in his hair. Paige ambraced Chris and tried to calm him down. "How can she shimmer.. is she infected or something?",Leo asked. "I don't know..",said Piper, holding Wyatt. "Chris looked at his dad. "She has a Charmed symbol as tattoo at her back..",Chris said. "I think..",said Phoebe, when she walked into the room "That Nina knows the answer.. and why was she wearing my dress?" Piper was looking a little angry at Phoebe and then sighed. "We have to find her..",said Paige "Does she has a personal thing?" Chris thought. "I know what..",said Phoebe. "Her teddy". Chris orbed away and came back with the teddybear. Paige started pendeling and looked at Chris. "Don't worry.. we will find her..",she said. Piper sighed and looked at Leo. "She helped us a lot, you know.. maybe she was send for not getting divorced or something..",she said. "Don't know..",Leo said and kissed Piper. Phoebe poked at Piper. "What?",she said. Phoebe point at Chris who was kneeled on the ground and was crying. "Oh my god.. Chris..",said Piper and walked over to him. "We will find her.. don't worry..". "HA!",they heard and all looked at Paige. "Found her..".

Nina was sitting on a stone at the beach crying. Then she heard something, but didn't even care to look. "Nina..",she heard. It was Chris and all she could do is cry. He was sitting next to her. She sniffed. "How can you love a half demon.. who is protected by a Charmed symbol that she's not getting into a demon..". Chris looked at her. "I don't care how you are..",he said. "I love you.. that's all I care about..". She sighed. "That's not the point Chris..",she said. "I.. I'm dying..". "what?",he said. He couldn't believe it. "I.. have cancer.. I was coming here for you.. but then I was found by my father.. a demon..". Chris swallowed. "Are.. are you sure you have it?",he asked. Nina nodded. She cried and Chris put a arm around her. "I love you Chris..",she said. "I love you to..",he said and kissed her forehead. Then she lookes at him and he whiped her tears away. She leaned in to him and kisses him. "Don't leave me Chris..", she said as they broke apart and put her arms around his waist.

* * *

I'm faster now with making a new chapter! Please Review


	7. Nina and Chris

Summary: Well.. you know that allready  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing! I didn't know that you would like it so much and you see Nina and Chris as a sweet couple..

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Nina and Chris

1 week later.

Nina woke up in her room she had rent with Chris. She found Chris next to her and she smiled at him. She stands up and put on her robe. Then she opens the door of the balcony and looks outside. She could see the little town where they had shopped yesterday. They bought Disney stuff.. because they are at Disney World in Florida. Piper and Leo didn't mind if they were gone, because they knew about what she has and they want her to have a happy life now she's still alive. She felt arms going around her waist and smiled as she smelled it was Chris, she bought aftershave for him what he still weared. "Goodmorning beauty..",he said. "Hey hansome..",she said back and they gave eachother a kiss. "Shall we go out tonight?",he asked. "Again?",she said and smiled. "Now a chique one.. not here but somewhere else.." "You mean we are going to orb?" "Yeah..""But honey...""No Nina.. I know I said I don't want magic around since we know you don't like to shimmer.. but this is special..",he said and smiled. "Okay.. okay..",she said and smiled back. She kissed him again and walked inside. "Why are you so early awake anyway?",she asked. "I wanted to get my girl into my arms.. but I coulnd't find her..",he said and grinned. Nina giggled. "So.. you had that nightmare again?",he asked. Nina shook her head. "Since I'm happy now.. I only dream about you..". Chris smiled and took from a draw his underpants and a towel. "I'm going under the shower..",he said. Nina shook her head and smiled. "Why not?",he asked and Nina giggled. She kissed him passionatly as they walked to the bathroom.

Nina screamed and laughed, Chris was smiling and hold Nina tight. They were in a rollercoaster and when it was over, they got out. "Wow.. I'm hungry now..",he said and smiled. "Okay.. okay.. we are going to eat now..",she said and took her bag from where they left it. Chris put her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulders. They walked a little further in to a restaurant and they were going to sit down. Before they could take a order, the mobile phone of Nina went of. "Nina..", she said. She hand her mobile phone over to Chris. "It's for you..",she said. "Paige..". "Chris... yeah.. must I come right over?? but..." Nina looked at him with puppy eyes. "Okay.. I come..". He hang up. "Please Chris.. say you don't go..". Chris sighed. "But you promised!",she said. "I know what I promised..sorry.. I come right back in an hour.. I promise..",he said and kissed her on the cheek, because she turned away. "It's not fair..",she said and sighed. "I'm sorry Nina.. I wish I didn't have to go..",he said and now he kissed her. As he walked away, she sighed and then a waiter came. "yeah uhm.. a glass of water and a sandwich please..".

I'ts evening. Nina is standing outside at the balcony, looking at the people down at her and looking at the castle. Then she heard something behind her and she turned around. She saw Chris looking at her. "I'm so sorry..",he said as she closed the door. "I know you are..",she said and she sat down on the bed. "I was allready prepared on it..". Chris was sitting next to her. "I have ruined your day..",he said. "I'm sorry.. honest..". He turned her, so she could face him and he saw a tear. She turned around so he could not see her crying. "You wasn't even there when I didn't felt so good and almost wanted to die..", she said and sniffed. "Oh my god.. are you ok?",he asked. She knows he's concerned and she knows that he loves her. She loves him too. "How can I make it up to you..?",he asked. "Going with me to the restaurant..",she said and turned around to face him again and smiled a little. He smiled and get a box under the bed. "For you..",he said and she unpacked it. It was a beautiful black dress with a split. "How beautiful..",she said and smiled at Chris and kissed him. He got another thing under the bed. She unpacked that to and she saw a bracelet with a heart on it and two letters.. the letter N of Nina and the letter C of Chris. "How sweet..",she said and gave him a big kiss. "O yeah.. I've got something for you to..",she said and got a little box out of her bag. He opened it and saw a new watch. "Because I broke yours..",she said and smiled. "Well thanks!",he said and gave her a kiss. "It looks like Christmas!" Nina got her dress and bracelet. "Be right back..",she said and walked to the bathroom. Chris smiled and looked at the watch. Then he heard something in the bathroom. "Nina.. are you ok?",he asked and walked to the bathroom. "Yeah.. I..I'm ok..",she said and looked in the mirror. She put some make up on and she changed herself. Then she did her hair and did the bracelet on. Then she came out and smiled at Chris. "Wow..",he said. "You look beautiful..". Nina smiled. "Thanks..",she said. Chris took her by the arm and lead her to their bed. She sat down and closed her eyes painful. "Chris saw a scratch on her back. "You fel..",he said and looked at the scratch. "Yeah..",she said. "I'm not feeling really ok.. but I want to go". Chris nodded. "Sure honey.. are you sure that dad must not heal it?" Nina shook her head. "I'm not a baby..",she said and stood up. Chris stood up as well and smiled. Nina hold Chris tight and sobbed. "I don't wanna die..",she said. Chris looked at her. "I'm not letting you..",he said and hugged her.

Leo was sitting on the couch with Piper in his arms. "I wish we could do something for Nina..",she said as she took a bite of her icecream. Leo sighed. "Yeah.. I'm not happy about it either..",said Leo. "I don't know how we can help her..". Paige came downstairs and looked at Leo and Piper and sighed. "I have no clue..",she said. "About what sweety?",Piper asked. "About saving Nina". "We can't do it with a spell.. because that's personal gain..",said Phoebe as she walked in. "She have a few months left..",said Leo. Suddenly Piper cried. "Oh honey..",Leo said as he hugged her. "Don't cry..". "I.. I'm just thinking about Prue..",she said. "And I can't let her die to..". "I know it's hard..",said Leo "But you must accept it.. we all must.. we can't save her". "Oh yes we can!",said Piper and stood up and walked upstairs. Paige followed her and Phoebe came right after them. "No you can't..",Paige said. When they were at the attic, Piper tried to look at a spell to heal her completely. But it was no use, she couldn't find anything. "I'm sorry honey.. but you can't..",Phoebe said and hold her tight.

After diner, Chris and Nina went outside. Nina took place on a bench and looked at the stars. "Never thought you would do this.. and never thought you would plan it..",she said as Chris took place next to her. Chris smiled. "Actually.. was it my dad's idea..he's the romantic person..",said Chris. Nina smiled. "I knew that all along..",she said. Chris kissed Nina and she put her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, Chris was sitting down on his knees before her and got a little box and opened it. There was a beautiful ring inside. "Nina..",Chris began. "Will you marry me?" Nina was stunned and looked at Chris. Then she smiled. "Yes..",she said. "Yes I would..". Then he got the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Then they kissed.

* * *

I haven't went to Disney in Florida.. so I used my imagination! I'm going to it anyway next year.  
I like this chapter though.  
Up to the next chapter! ;)


	8. The Wedding

Summary: I'm not talking about it anymore.. you know it :D

Authors Note: Happy me! Thanks for reviewing! Now something for a dutch reviewer: Misschien als je het opnieuw leest, snap je het verhaal. Want alles staat duidelijk uitgelegd.  
Here it goes! An other chapter

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Wedding**  
  
Two months later.

Piper was in a hurry and when she met Leo, she kissed him. "Love you",she said and walked further. Phoebe walked over to Paige. "Here's your dress..",she said and gave the blue dress to Paige. "Thanks!",Paige said and walked over to her room. Phoebe walked over to her room and saw Nina sitting for the mirror. She was doing her make-up and her hair was ready. Phoebe did little white flowers in Nina her hair and smiled. "You look beautiful..",she said. "Thank god you are going to get married..". Nina smiled. "I'm really nervous..",she said. "Well.. also was I on my weddingday.. so don't be.. because it wasn't a nice day..",Phoebe said and puted the dress for Nina on the bed. "Thank god we are having a wedding here.. and not in a church..". Nina looked at herself and stood up. "So.. grandma is coming? well.. your grandma.. and the grandmother of Chris.. and his grandpa..",Nina said. "Yeah.. they are coming..",said Phoebe. "Don't you have family?" "Oh yes I have.. my father.. but he's a demon..",said Nina and put on her dress. Phoebe was allready dressed, so she doesn't have to change. "I like it what you did with your hair Pheebs..",Nina said. "Thanks!", Phoebe said and smiled. When Nina was ready, Piper and Paige walked in. "Oh my god honey..",said Piper. "You look beautiful..". Nina smiled. "Thanks..",she said. She hugged the sisters. "And thanks you three for being my whitnesses and bridesmaids". Paige smiled and the four broke of. "I hope Chris is ready for his bride..",Phoebe said. Leo knocked on the door. "Come in..",Piper said and they were standing before Nina. Leo opened the door. "We are ready..",Leo said. "Okay we are coming right up..",Paige said and Leo let the door open. Paige gave the flowers she had in her hand at Nina. "Let's go!"

Chris was really nervous and was moving all the time. "Calm down Chris!",Grams said. "Oh mother.. he's just nervous..",Patty said and smiled at Chris. "Ok ready!',they heard when Leo came downstairs. Grams turned the music on and first came Piper and Phoebe. Then Nina came with Paige behind her, holding her dress. Nina smiled at Chris when she was downstairs and stood next to him. "You are beautiful..",she heard Chris saying. Nina looked at Grams who started the wedding. She couldn't hear much what she was saying, but she heard that she had to say her vow. "Chris..",she began. "We know eachother for centuries.. and I know that I love you more then life itself. You mean so much to me.. I really want to be with you forever and always." She tried not to think about the fact she will die about a few months, but she couldn't help it. She let a tear falling down her cheek. "You were my help when I couldn't remember a thing.. and you showed me how to love you.. You are all I wanted and all I will do is to love you.. forever and always..". Then Chris had to say it. "Nina, from the moment I saw you.. I was allready in love with you.. with all the problems we had, made it stronger. I'm proud of being alive and life from your love. All I am is yours and I always will". Nina smiled and Chris smiled back. Then Grams put the robe by eachothers hand when she asked them to take eachothers hand. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be" Then Nina looked at the wall and saw a portal. She saw her dad coming out. Piper looked and saw the demon. She tried to blow him up, but it didn't work. "Nina.. get your shield up..",Grams asked. "We will continue..". Nina looked at Piper and she nodded. Paige and Phoebe were standing by her and Leo got to them to. Victor stay at Nina and Chris' side. Nina made the shield without her hand up and they continued. "Quick.. the rings..",said Grams and Victor gave it to them. "Thanks Grandpa..",Chris said and they took the rings. Nina did it by Chris, Chris by Nina. Nina was looking at the girls and saw them fighting. Grams looked at Chris and smiled a little. "Well? kiss the bride!",she said and Chris kissed Nina passionatly. As she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist, she heard her dad screaming. "Okay..",said Paige. "Mom and Grams.. get to a save place.. and Victor.. hide upstairs..". They nodded and they were gone when Nina put the shield away. Nina walked to her dad. "Sorry dad.. but I'm not coming with you..",she said and gave a piece of paper to the charmed ones. "This is the spell to vanquish him..",she said and walked over to Chris and hugged him tight. They said the spell and the demon was vanquished. Nina cried and Chris hold her tight. Piper blowed a couple of demons up who followed him. Nina cried and Chris kissed her forehead.

* * *

Nina is very unhappy 'bout the fact that her dad wanted to ruin her wedding.. I hate that guy! Oh well.. it's my story


	9. Nina's death

**Summary:** still the same!  
  
**Authors note:** last Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Nina's death**  
  
Five months later

Nina lied in bed as Chris orbed in. "Nina..",Chris said. Nina looked up. "It's me.. Chris..",he said. "Oh hi honey..",she said. "How are you feeling today..?",he asked. "Not so well..",she said and closed her eyes a little. "I have to go to the doctor Chris..". Chris called an ambulance as he felt her head and he couldn't bare to see her like this.

In the hospital. Chris was sitting in a seat in the waitingroom. Piper came with Leo and they saw Chris. "Hi honey..",she said. "How is Nina doing?" "Not so well..",he said and sighed. Leo sat down next to Chris. Then a doctor came. "Mr. Halliwell?",she asked. Chris looked up. "Yes?",he said. "Mrs. Halliwell is ready..",she said. "She's very weak but you can go to her..". Chris walked over to the room of Nina. "Nina..",he said as he looked at her and he picked up her hand. "Hi again..",she said and smiled a little. "Honey I-" "Don't say it Chris.. you know I'm going to die sooner or later..",she said. "I had a great life..Chris..",she said. "And I shared it with you..". "Please Nina.. don't leave me..",he said as a tear came down his eye. "Don't cry Chris..",she said as she whiped it tear away. "I love you Nina..",he whispered. "I love you..." then he heard a beep sound after him. He looked up and he saw that Nina was dead. "No..",he said. "NO!". Piper ran to him and Leo followed her. A doctor came and tried to save her. Chris,Piper and Leo went out of the room. Later the doctor came. "I'm sorry..",he said. "Mrs. Halliwell is dead..". Chris cried and Piper embraced him and Leo saw Phoebe and Paige coming. They saw Chris crying and started to. They all hugged eachother and helped eachother.

At the grave of Nina.

"Hey Nina.. it's me again..",Chris said. "I miss you..". He put a flower on her grave. "I wish that the Elders let me talk to you.. but it doesn't work.. it's to early and maybe I wouldn't forget you then... but I will not forget you.. because I love you to much..". He heard a sound behind him. "Nina Elizabeth Jessica Ann Halliwell-Rose Beloved wife and friend. Nice! even the symbol is standing there..",he heard. "Nice done Chris.. I couldn't said it better.. well it's for me so..". He turned around and saw Nina. "Nina..",he whispered. "Yes it's me..",she said. "This is the last time you will see me.. They gave me a chance to see you one last time.. and that's not much time..". Chris walked over to her and hugged her. "I miss you to..",she said. He gave her a passionate kiss and looked at her. "I followed you the couple of days.. nice funeral..". Chris smiled a little and then cried. "Oh honey.. I'm sorry..",she said. "I didn't meant to make you cry again..". "Chris",he heard and Chris saw Piper standing when he turned around. "Hey sweety.. are you ok?",Chris nodded and turned around. He didn't saw Nina anymore, but he saw on her stone the Symbol glowing. "I'm feeling fine",he said and smiled.

the end.

* * *

Please review.. o yeah! check out Future Girl II!


End file.
